inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Keshin Armed (Zekons)
Keshin Armed (化身アームド, lit. Armorfied Incarnation; dub: Armourfied Fighting Spirit) is when a Keshin user equips their Keshin onto themselves and uses it as an armor, increasing the user's speed, power in hissatsu techniques and general strength. Users Info Game Keshin Armed is a feature introduced in the Chrono Stone game. To use it, the player has to activate their Keshin. Then, the Keshin turns into yellow energy and surrounds the Keshin user. It joins onto the player, and creates an armor surrounding the player. It reduces TP consumption to 0 and increases the user's speed considerably in the game. Shuu mentioned that the user must be able to communicate or understand their own Keshin, to be able to use Keshin Armed. Keshin Armed runs out once it has lost all its KP. It loses one KP per step. In Galaxy, Keshin Armed reduces TP consumption but not to 0. Anime Keshin Armed was first used in episode 1. It was used by Alpha, which surprised Tenma, as he hadn't seen such a thing yet. Using his Keshin Armed, Alpha scored two goals. However, Fei, who had Mixi Maxed with Tyrano, was shown to have the same power as Alpha in his Keshin Armed mode. Tsurugi Yuuichi used it in episode 3 and scored the final goal to their team against Protocol Omega. With Fei's cheers, Tenma did the same and, surprisingly, succeeded to do so. Along with Yuuichi's Armed, he scored a goal. In episode 6, it was revealed that Tenma can't use Keshin Armed. As in the third episode, he could use it because of the multiple parallel worlds combined. That made him strong enough to use it. In episode 5, Beta used it for the first time. She scored two goals using it, because of her shoot hissatsu technique, Shoot Command 07, showing that in Keshin Armed mode, people can also use hissatsu techniques. In episode 7, Raimon's Keshin users started trying to use the Keshin Armed to be able to beat Protocol Omega 2.0, but without any success. In the next episode, Tenma finally succeeded it, due to Shuu who gave him enough power to use it. However, he failed it two episodes later for an unknown reason, then he was able to use it properly again. In episode 11, Tsurugi succeeded to use Keshin Armed because of Daisuke's help, and easily scored a goal against Protocol Omega 2.0. In episode 13, Shinsuke also used his Keshin Armed for the first time, and was able to stop Hinawa Bullet. In episode 17, Shindou used his Keshin Armed for the first time and scored a goal against Protocol Omega 2.0. It made him able to Mixi Max with Oda Nobunaga, having enough power to do so. In episode 21, Tsurugi used his Keshin Armed to score against Protocol Omega 3.0. In episode 25, Zanark used his Keshin Armed for the first time. In episode 29, Nishiki used his Keshin Armed for the first time and scored a goal against Zanark Domain. In episode 34, Fei used his Keshin Armed for the first time. In episode 38, every player of Perfect Cascade used their Keshin Armed for the first time. In episode 41, Nanobana used her Keshin Armed for the first time. In episode 44, Taiyou used his Keshin Armed for the first time. In episode 45, Kirino and Torb used their Keshin Armed for the first time. In episode 49, Saryuu Evan used his Keshin Armed for the first time. Trivia *Keshin Armed can be used with Mixi Max and Keshin Fusion. *It was stated in episode 49 by Kidou, Keshin Armed are stronger than Mixi Maxes, though they can't last for long. *Even though the Galaxy series is still part of GO, Keshin Armed have been banned from being used in the Football Frontier International Vision 2, due to Kuroiwa wanting the members of Inazuma Japan (GO) to activate Soul. *In the Galaxy game, if God Knows, Devil Burst and Shiny Feather are used while using Keshin Armed, the wings from the back of some armor will disappear. Category:New Gameplay System